Spashley All Grown Up
by Live.Skate.Die
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Ashely has everything she wants in life...which always isnt good.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom it's not that bad you shouldn't freak out about it ok, I'll do better next time" said Tanner coming through the door with his mom

"It was your exam you can't make it up and you failed it" said Spencer

"Ya we all can't be perfect…like me" said Tatum putting her backpack down

"Don't talk to him like that" said Spencer to Tatum

"Sorry mom it's just he shouldn't be required to be smart being a jock and all" said Tatum pushing tanner

"Don't make me call her Tatum" said Spencer

"Ya you little bitch shut the hell up" said Tanner his sister

"That's it" said Spencer grabbing her phone

"No don't mom please, mommy doesn't have to get into this" said Tatum

"No stop…" said Spencer

With Ashley

"Ya put the mic over there and be careful with my guitar" said Ashley getting set for the show

"Sure thing" said the roadie

"Thanks man" said Ashley reaching for her phone" hello sexy"

"Hello sexy your self…your on speaking because Tanner decides not to study for his final exam and fail completely, then Tatum decides to pick on him about it" said Spencer

"let me talk to my son" said Ashley" alone"

"Hello" said Tanner

"How you doing" said Ashley

"I miss you" said Tanner walking in the living room

"I miss you too buddy, after this show I'm home ok" said Ashley

"Mommy I'm such a fuck up and Tatum perfect and I hate it" said Tanner

"Hey look your not, ok your not a fuck up you're a junior on a the varsity basketball team and you got colleges after you already one little mistake wont hurt" said Ashley

"Ok" said Tanner

"Take care of your mom and sister ok, now put your sister on" said Ashley

"ya" said Tanner going up to his sisters room" Tatum…mommy wants to talk to you"

"ok" said Tatum grabbing the phone" what"

"Tatum don't be like that you know I can't be home now" said Ashley

"You never its just mom" said Britney

"God damn it Tatum you don't think I know, I miss you so much ok you're my little girl" said Ashley

"I'm not so little anymore mommy I'm 15" said Tatum as a smile creeps up on her face

"I know mom told me you want to go on a date to the movies" said Ashley" not until I meet him"

"Mommy that will be never" said Tatum

"Then I guess never will be tomorrow cause I'm come home in the morning" said Ashley

"Really, ya" said Tatum

"look munchkin put your mom on" said Ashley

"ok love you" said Tatum" mom phone"

"Yes" said Spencer

"I'm sorry that the kids are working you hard" said Ashley

"No, I just need a break that's it" said Spencer

"I want to come home I do really" said Ashley holding back tears

"Ashley don't ok, you'll be home tomorrow no big deal ok, baby we love you" said Spencer" so how's kyla"

"She's good doing mic check" said Ashley

"I seen your show last night it was on TV" said Spencer

"How did we do" said Ashley

"Great but…I don't like those girls's touching you" said Spencer joking

"I love the fact that you're jealous" said ashely

"I know you do" said Spencer

"oh honey I cant wait to see you, I need some loving" said Ashley" that means sex"

"well we've been married for 4 years now that means we can still talk about sex" said Spencer

"wow came in at the wrong time" said Tanner turning around

"look honey I love you but I have to go ok" said Ashley

"ok love you" said Spencer

"bye" said Ashley hanging up

With Spencer

"ah mom I'm going to uncle glens to play ball with jay and the guys" said Tanner

"ok T but be careful you don't want to be hurt when Ashley comes to your game" said Spencer

"Ok" said Tanner grabbing his ball and walking out the door

"when did you realize you and mommy were forever" said Tatum

"when I was about 18 and she promised she would take care of me and never hurt me" said Spencer

"Have you ever hurt mom" said Tatum

"What's up with all the questions" said Spencer" I have work to do ok"

"Fine just want to know" said Tatum

At glen

"What are you so happy about" said Jay

"My mom is coming home" said Tanner shooting the ball

"For real that's cool we can all chill again she's so cool" said jay

"Ya that was fun" said tanner

"Oh and tell Britney I'm not ok with her going out with kyle, that's kids a perv" said jay

"Hey you're her cousin you can tell her" said Tanner shooting again

"She won't listen" said jay

"Tanner I didn't know you were out here" said Chelsea walking toward them

"Hey my mom coming home tomorrow" said Tanner

"Oh that's great I miss her" said Chelsea

"Is uncle glen home" said Tanner

"Yes in the back yard making something for dinner" said Chelsea

"More like burning something, I see us going out for dinner" said jay

"Don't talk about your dad like that" said Chelsea

"Chelsea I need you" said glen from the back yard

"I take that back" said Chelsea walking over to the back yard

"Dude my dad would go crazy with out my mom" said jay

"Your right" said Tanner as they see aiden come into the yard

"Hey what's up guys" said aiden

"Hey nothing man" said jay high fiving aiden

"Tanner" said aiden

"Don't talk to me man ok" said Tanner

"Man what's your deal" said jay holding the ball

"No it's ok" said aiden going inside

"He's family, why you being so mean" said Jay

"I have to go" said tanner" I'll get my bag from inside"

"We didn't even play a game" said jay with his hands up

"Sorry" said Tanner walking inside

"Hey" said aiden

"Don't talk to me" said Tanner

"To be so young you know way to much" said aiden

"You know my mom is coming back so you stop what your doing ok, that's it" said Tanner

"Last time I checked I didn't answer to a 16 year old" said aiden walking past tanner knocking his shoulder

"You leaving already honey" said Chelsea

"Ya um got to stuff to do and I'm just ready for my mom to come back" said Tanner

"Ok" said Chelsea hugging him

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning

"Home" said Ashley walking through the door with her bags

"Um mommy" said Tanner and Tatum popping up from the floor

"What are you two doing down here" said Ashley walk over to them

"We were waiting for you" said Tatum wiping the sleep from her eyes

"Come here angel" said Ashley hugging Tatum

"Oh mommy I missed you" said Tatum

"You and your brother look more and more alike everyday" said Ashley

"Were twins" said Tatum

"I know that" said Ashley

"Tanner" said Ashley

"I missed you so much mom, I so glad your back" said Tanner

"I can tell by your death grip, I missed you so much too" said Ashley hugging him

"Ashley" said Spencer coming down the stairs

"The one and only" said Ashley

"Baby" said Spencer kissing Ashley

"Ok time to go do something Tatum" said Tanner as they walk away

"I love you" said Ashley

"I love you too" said Spencer

Later that day

"Oh home" said Ashley walking down to the living room

"Hey mommy you got sometime" said Tatum

"Always for my little girl. What's on your mind" said Ashley

"Well I want you to meet Kyle later tonight when we go to the game" said Tatum

"Sure ya, I don't like him already cause his name is to close to kyla's" said Ashley" is he cute"

"Oh yes mom like his eyes and his body is wow" said Tatum

"So you've seen his body" said Ashley smiling

"Well no I just assumed it would be great" said Tatum" um I'm going to stop talking before I say something to get my self in trouble"

"Ya good idea" said Tatum

"Ta where is my gym bag I have to be at the school early to warm up" said Tanner screaming from up stairs

"In your room by the computer" said Tatum

"Thank you" said Tanner rushing down the stairs" hey rock star you think you can give me a ride"

"No…but maybe you can" said Ashley

"Mom won't let me drive even though I have my license" said Tanner

"Just take my car" said Ashley

"Thanks, love you see you at the game" said Tanner

"Ok" said Ashley" quit"

"Guess who's in the house" said kyla coming

"Damn you kyla it just got quit" said Ashley

"Oh look at you being a parent I know it has to suck" said kyla

"No it's fun" said Ashley

"You're so young there like your brother and sister that like came out of Spencer" said kyla

"Ok whatever so what's going on" said Ashley

"Nothing just came over to tell you that um I love you big sister" said kyla

"Ok what the fuck do you want for real" said Ashley

"I'm bored" said kyla sitting next to Ashley

"I knew it miss party all the time is all partied out" said Ashley

"Ya that party after the show was great, you were so high" said kyla

"You can't tell Spencer about that ok it was only a little weed" said Ashley

"Fine" said kyla

"Good" said Ashley

"So um you and Spencer the dirt last night" said kyla

"No we did not ok she's having lady days" said Ashley

"Oh that sucks" said Kyla

"Did you come here just to make fun of me" said Ashley" cause you can do that over the phone and away from me"

"Fine be that way" said kyla

Later that night at the game

"Go cobras go" shouted the cheerleaders

"Ashley you never had school spirit when we were in school" said Spencer smiling at how into the game Ashley is

"Well tanner and jay are playing so I'm into it" said Ashley

"Ya so don't knock her" said Chelsea smiling

"Sorry just saying" said Spencer

"Hey what's up guys" said aiden sitting next to Spencer

"Hey what's up" said Ashley hugging him

"Tanner Davies makes the shot from the three point line" said the announcer

"Hey babe I'm going to go over to the coach" said Ashley

"you know you can just call him glen" said Chelsea" I'm going to go over there too"

"Ok love you" said Spencer kissing Ashley

"I miss you today" said aiden

"Lay off ok" said Spencer clapping for the team

"Oh come on once Ashley comes home you become little miss perfect" said aiden

"I don't want to talk" said Spencer

"Look that little shit son of yours better keep his mouth shut" said Aiden

"You leave him out of this ok" said Spencer getting angry with aiden

"No matter how mad you get at me your going to do it again ok Mrs. Davies" said aiden looking back toward the game

Over at the coaches bench

"Ashley hey hows it going" said glen watching the game

"How are they doing" said Chelsea

" great honey, jays on fire" said Glen

"Jay Carlen dunks in the inside" said the announcer

"Yes" said glen" good job guys" clapping as they pass by on the court

"Hey T we need the ball" said glen yelling from the side

"Ok" said Tanner on defense of the guy with the ball

"Ya t they need the ball" said the guy

"Then why don't you give it to me" said Tanner taking it from him and running down the court

"Ya" said Ashley

"Why you stopping" said glen go for the two

"No" said Tanner stopping at the three and pointing at Ashley and shooting from the three

"Lights out, cobras win" said the announcer as every one goes crazy

"Oh you scared the shit out of me" said glen hugging Tanner

"It was for you mom" said Tanner hugging her

"Thanks" said Ashley

Later that night in the gym

"Were going out to dinner you guys want to come" said Chelsea

"Sure ya" said Ashley

"we just have to wait for the boys to get done" said Chelsea" so hows the rock start life"

"It's cool, I mean I don't see my kids…it still feels weird saying that" said Ashley

"Ya me too I still remember us here at this high school being kids" said Chelsea sitting in the bleachers

"ya never had this much school spirit" said Ashley looking around" have you seen Spencer

At the other end of the school

"Mom" said Tanner

"Aiden stop" said Spencer laughing

"What are you doing" said Tanner

"Stay out of this" said aiden pushing Tanner

"Don't touch him" said Spencer to aiden as she pulls tanner back

"no, don't fucking touch me this is all your fault" said Tanner" you stay the hell away from my family"

"What family" said aiden

"You bitch" said Tanner punching Aiden

"You want to fight" said aiden pushing tanner down and strangling him

"Spencer" said Ashley coming around the corner" what the fuck aiden "running over to tanner

"I cant breath" said Tanner as Ashley pulls aiden off

"What the fuck is all of this about" said Ashley to aiden

"He wants to be a man so he thought it would be cool to fight me" said aiden

"No its cause you're…." Said tanner

"Stop now" said Spencer

"Mom you're going to stick up from him" said tanner walking away

"I'm going to act like that didn't happen ok cause were a family" said Ashley" so um were going to dinner come on Spencer" holding her hand out

"Ok" said Spencer following

"One second I'll catch up to you in a minute" said Ashley

"Ok' said Spencer

"Don't every touch my son like that again ok, now you apart of this family and you can't do that" said Ashley

"Fine" said aiden his hands up

"You coming to dinner or not, I love you man ok" said Ashley hugging him

"I love you too" said aiden crying

"You really are gay" said Ashley pushing off and laughing

"Whatever" said aiden

Later at dinner

"Hey Ashley how did you Like Kyle" said Jay

"He's a perv" said Ashley

"What did I tell you" said Jay turning to Tatum

"Mom he's nice" said Tatum

"I bet" said Ashley

"Ya does look like a little perv" said Spencer

"so no to the date maybe he come over for dinner" said Ashley

"I guess" said Tatum

"You cool Tanner" said Ashley rubbing his back

"No" said Tanner

"Why not you made the game winning point and your rock star is home" said Glen

"I hate the fact that we have to eat with liars" said tanner

"What are you talking about" said Ashley looking around

"Nothing he's talking about nothing" said Spencer

"Shut up mom" said Tanner

"Hey don't talk to her like that" said Ashley

"She's cheating on you with aiden" said Tanner standing up

"Um…check please" said Ashley putting her hand up

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who review you're freaking amazing **

Back in the house

"Hey guys me and your mom a minute" said Ashley

"But I want to…" said Tatum

"Tatum, I'm really angry right now so just do what I said" said Ashley

"Come on" said Tanner pulling her up stair

"Tell me what happened back there was a dream" said Ashley

"I…:"said Spencer trying to speak

"Tell me" said Ashley "…now" in a serious voice

"It was a dream" said Spencer scared

"Even when I try to believe you I cant" said Ashley

"Ashley he was just seeing thing I never did anything with aiden" said Spencer touching Ashley

"Get your hands off me…so you're telling me Tanner is lying" said Ashley

"Well" said Spencer

"fuck Spencer, tell me ok cause as soon as you tell me you have been having sex with aiden behind my back were done" said Ashley

"You want it to be over, so you can sleep with some sluts" said Spencer

"Apparently I found a slut and decided to make a family with her and she cheats on" said Ashley" you're the only one I ever wanted"

"Ashley I needed you here" said Spencer" your never here your on tour or in the studio it's hard"

"you don't think I know this Spencer…it's always my fault" said Ashley" maybe I should go"

"So you're going to leave your kids" said Spencer

"No ok you want to fuck aiden fine" said Ashley

"The thing is I don't, I want to be with you" said Spencer

"You do really…ok I came home today I wanted to make love to my wife and I couldn't" said Ashley

"You know why we couldn't" said Spencer

"You're a fucking liar ok I found birth control pills in the bathroom and you know the rest" said Ashley

"I'm sorry" said Spencer

"your sorry" said Ashley" you know that just fixed everything"

"Please I didn't want this to happen" said Spencer

"but it did" said Ashley paceing" what about them I can understand you not thinking of me when your doing this but what about our children"

"I'm sorry" said Spencer

"Spencer I swear if you say your sorry one more time it's not going to be pretty" said Ashley

"But I am" said Spencer crying

"No…no your not" said Ashley pushing Spencer against a wall

"Ashley stop" said Spencer

"Look with one action you messed up everything" said Ashley

"I don't know what to do Ashley" said Spencer crying

"Now you want to cry, you talk to me on the phone and you tell me everything is ok with us" said Ashley" why didn't you say something "

"Let me go" said Spencer

"Not until you tell me why" said Ashley

"I didn't want to mess up your dream" said Spencer

"Spencer you and my children are my dream" said Ashley" my family" falling on the floor and holding Spencer's legs

"I'm really sorry" said Spencer crying

Up stairs

"this is your fault" said Tatum" now mommy will leave"

"shut up Tatum" said Tanner" she had to know"

"but not when she just came back, unlike you me and mommy don't get to talk that much" said Tatum" I feel like a ghost when your around"

"What ever Tatum ok go away for real" said Tanner

"Ya that way you can have all her attention" said Tatum going into her room

Down stairs

"What will we do" said Spencer

"I'll go, I can find a place in the city" said Ashley

"No Ashley" said Spencer

"No I have to I need time to think" said Ashley

"Fine ok" said Spencer

"Look I love you but this is a lot" said Ashley

"Ok" said Spencer" we'll work it out"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night

"mommy" said Tanner shaking Ashley who is sleeping on the sofa

"What's up" said Ashley

"Tatum is gone" said Tanner

"What do you mean gone" said Ashley sitting up

"I kind of told her to go away and she did it for real" said Tanner

"oh Tanner" said Ashley rubbing her eyes" I know where she is"

"How" said Tanner

"She used to do the same thing when you two were little "said Ashley" I'll be back"

"Ok" said tanner as Ashley walks outside

At the park down the street

Tatum is seating on the swing

"Hey there beautiful" said Ashley

"hi" said Tatum" how did you know I was here"

"Well this was your favorite place when you were little" said Ashley" when you were about 4, your mom told me to take you to the park so you could be a social child or whatever, so I did. So I put you down on the play ground and you just stand there in front of me smiling wide, I tell you Tatum you have to go talk to the other kids ok. And you would give me this face like please make me do this….so I didn't" said Ashley

"Let me stay with you please" said Tatum

"Honey, I don't think your mom would like that" said Ashley

"damn it fuck what she wants or what tanner wants or any of them I need you right now" said Tatum standing up and yelling " I need to know you ok, I wont except no, I'll just come to your house every night until you let me stay"

"Ok" said Ashley" ok, just give me sometime and things will work out"

"Ok" said Tatum hugging Ashley

"Lets head home" said Ashley

Later that day in the afternoon with kyla and Ashley eat lunch

"Tatum wants to live with me" said Ashley to kyla

"Wow, should be great" said kyla

"Ya I mean I never really was that close to Tatum I owe her and Spencer and Tanner need therapy, fosho" said Ashley laughing

"Ya they are weird" said kyla

"But their our kids so we need to get alone with them and love them and know them" said Ashley

"So what are you going to do about the whole aiden thing" said kyla

"Don't want to talk about that ok" said Ashley

"your going to have to" said kyla" it's not good to hold it in"

"Whatever" said Ashley?

"Fine if your going to hold it in we have to go clubbing" said kyla

"What" said Ashley giving kyla a crazy look

"Your single now" said kyla

"It's not that easy, technically me and Spencer are married, I still love her I just don't want to see her" said Ashley

"Wow now you can do what you want" said kyla

"I always did what I wanted" said Ashley" nobody tells me what to do" as her phone rings" hello"

"Ashley, you need to get home right now" said Spencer

"Fine whatever" said Ashley hanging up

"Wow, you do what you want really" said kyla

"Shut up kyla" said Ashley putting the money on the table and walking out

10 minutes later at the house

Ashley walks into the front door

"This is stupid ok mom, just cause you hate me doesn't mean you can treat me like this" said Tanner

"Treat you like what I'm your mom, I'm suppose to tell you when your doing something wrong" said Spencer yelling

"I don't even want to hear you" said Tanner

"When you bring girls in your room with out telling me that's a problem" said Spencer

"Guys calm down" said Ashley in a calm tone

"Well you brought guys up to your room with out asking mom" said Tanner

"Why are you so much like Ashley" said Spencer

"so that's why you hate me" said Tanner" Cause I'm like mamma"

"Hey you two just cool it ok" said Ashley in between them

"No cause you do the same things she would do" said Spencer

"Ya and you just love how Tatum is suck a book worm and she knows everything" said Tanner

"both of you shut the fuck up" said Ashley yelling" Spencer go somewhere ok, Tanner living room"

"Ok" said Spencer walking off

"What are you thinking" said Ashley

"You understand why I did it she's so hot" said Tanner

"Your grounded no car, computer…anything just basketball" said Ashley

"But…your right" said Tanner

"And don't ever talk to your mom like that" said Ashley

"Fine" said Tanner going to his room

"Spencer…" said Ashley seeing Spencer crying" what are you crying for"

"I love him so much but I just can't get through to him, but you tell him something once and he does it" said Spencer

"Spencer you and him need help ok and this is why I really came here is to tell you that Tatum is going to live with me" said Ashley

"Ashley don't do this know" said Spencer

"Look Spencer when do you want to do it, I don't want to make this linger" said Ashley

"What do you mean" said Spencer getting closer

"I mean, I've been through a separation with my parents I don't want them to feel like their not loved and right now Tanner and you need help like therapy" said Ashley" and Tatum will stay with me cause we need sometime together ok"

"Ashley why are you doing this we can work this out" said Spencer

"No when it was time to work it out you didn't want to ok" said Ashley

"Mama…." Said Tatum

"Get your stuff" said Ashley

"No" said Spencer holding Ashley

"Let me go Spencer, no it's over its done" said Ashley crying

"But you don't want it to be" said Spencer

"no but what can I do, you were sleeping with someone I though was my brother" said Ashley" you touched me with the same hands you touch him with"

"You cant just take Tatum" said Spencer

"Don't change the subject "said Ashley" and I'm not taking her she wants to go"

"Look just don't go ok" said Spencer crying

"Why Spencer why should I stay" said Ashley

"Because…I'm pregnant" said Spencer

"." said Ashley putting her finger through her hair" you weren't using protection Spencer are you stupid, you know what that's a dumb question"

"I don't know what happened" said Spencer

"Just go ok jus go" said Ashley crying

"I'm sorry" said Spencer going to hug her

"Don't touch me ok, don't touch me" said Ashley storming out the door heading to aiden house a few houses down

"Ashley wait" said Spencer trying to go after her

"Go away Spencer" said Ashley yelling down the street walking to aiden front door" aiden"

"One minute" said aiden walking to the door" hey what's up Ashley"

"Fuck you" said Ashley punching him in the face

"What the hell Ashley" said aiden holding his face

"You were sleeping with my wife and you talked to me like everything was ok and you were my best friend…when you were fucking my wife" said Ashley pushing him

"Look I'm not going to be as easy as I was on your son on you" said aiden

"look you already messed up everything so no need to fight" said Ashley" and you should happy man didn't you hear the news"

"Ashley what are you talking about" said aiden

"Spencer's pregnant" said Ashley walking away

"She's what" said aiden

"having your baby" said Ashley" my wife having your baby"

Later that day at Chelsea's

"Wait she's really…" said Chelsea

"Ya and I hate for it" said Ashley

"I'm so sorry Ashley" said Chelsea

"Don't worry about it, I'm moving to the city and Tatum is coming with me" said Ashley

"Does glen know" said Chelsea

"No, I wouldn't tell him, that's his sister and a guy he calls friend" said Ashley

"Well if you need anything I'm here" said Chelsea

"ya ok" said Ashley

"So where you headed to now" said Chelsea

"I don't even know…maybe to kyla's" said Ashley

"Ashley don't let this take you somewhere you know is wrong" said Chelsea

"Ok" said Ashley

TBC- I want to thank the people who are reviewing because I just got in to this fanfiction thing and I'm just trying to get better so thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update

Song in This Chapter is: Pussycat Dolls: I Hate This Part

A few months later, Ashley and Tatum have moved into the new house

"Ashley, Ashley" said the girl

"Um ya" said Ashley

"I'm gonna go ok" said the girl

"Ya ok…I had a good time" said Ashley kissing the girl

"So did I, I'll call you later" said the girl

"ya ok" said Ashley as the girl walks out" oh shit"

"So…you're seeing other people now" said Tatum coming in the room

"well…lets talk ok" said Ashley

"Ya" said Tatum

"I do crazy things like sleep with people I know noting is going to happen with" said Ashley

"Ok" said Tatum

"If you don't like it I will stop" said Ashley

"Ok I don't like it" said Tatum

"Then it's done" said Ashley" go and get cleaned up so I can take you to your moms"

"I don't want to see her" said Tatum

"Well then we'll see your brother" said Ashley

"You don't understand me and you are family" said Tatum

"We're going that final" said Ashley

"Whatever" said Tatum" it's just going to make it worst"

"Tatum…one second" said Ashley as her phone rings" hello"

"Hey good news your in the studio today" said kyla

"ok I'll be down there in a few ok" said Ashley" today is your lucky day Tay, I'm in the studio"

"Yes" said Tatum" I'm getting ready"

Back with Spencer

"Maybe she doesn't want to be around you" said Tanner yelling at his mom

"Tanner stop ok" said Spencer" your sister is at the studio with Ashley"

"No, ok you took my mom from me" said Tanner following Spencer around

"Tanner were trying to work it out" said Spencer feeling kind of weak so she sits down on the sofa

"This is your fault ok" said tanner

"Damn it Tanner ok wow it's my fault yes, but you yell at me one more time I swear I will get your mom to come here and she wont be to happy because your bothering her in studio, so get away ok I don't feel good" said Spencer holding her forehead

"Fine whatever" said Tanner" I'm going over to uncle glen"

"Ok" said Spencer

Back in the studio

"Oh my god mom that's freaking…" said Tatum trying to spit it out

"Hey ladies" said Ashley

"How" Said Tatum looking at her mom" the Pussycat Dolls"

"You guys ready for the studio" said Ashley

"Ya" said all of them

"Wow mom this is by far the best I have to say" said Tatum smiling

"girls this is my daughter Tatum" said Ashley as they walk into the studio area" um have a seat, this is my first time doing pop songs so lets just take this slow ok"

"That's fine" said Nicole

"Ok um I have the song arranged and everything, so just give it a listen" said Ashley sitting at the keyboard

_We're driving slow  
through the snow  
on fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear  
_

_  
Now we ain't talked since we left  
it's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us its worse in here_

_  
_Ashley starts to think about her and Spencer as she plays

_  
The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts_

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers_

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

"So what do you think about that" said Ashley turning around

They all look around and each other

"We think it's great" said Melody with a big smile

"Well let's make it happen" said Ashley hopping up from the chair

A few hours later back at Spencer's house

"Ow you should have seen what I did to that kid" said Jay with his basketball

"What nothing, you always go around trying to beat kids that you know can school you" said Tanner

"Where is your mom" said jay looking around

"I don't know we got into a fight this morning and she said she wasn't feeling good so I don't know maybe she went to sleep" said Tanner walking in the kitchen

"Maybe you should lay off of her you know" said Jay

"Ya I'll think about it" said Tanner grabbing a drink out of the fridge

"I hope you do" said Jay" im going to watch TV in the living room ok"

"ya" said Tanner walking up stairs to his room" hey mom you up here…mom"

Tanner walking over to her room

"Mom are you ok, I was just calling you" said Tanner walking over to her bed side

"Im not feeling to well" said Spencer

"Your sweating bad" said tanner" maybe you should take a shower'

"No I did already" said Spencer trying to sit up

"You need something" said Tanner

"Maybe some…" said Spencer as she faint

"mom, mom come on don't do this" said tanner tapping her face" Jay get up here now man"

"Wow, man what's up where's the fire" said Jay coming into the room

"Call 911" said Tanner pulling out his cell phone

"Ok" said Jay Calling

Back at the studio

"Ok that was great, but this take give ma a little more ok" said Ashley

"Gotcha" said Nicole

"You having fun, munchkin" said Ashley

"A lot" said Tatum spinning in the chair next to her mom

"good" said Ashley as her phone rings" oh great girl, you guys can take a break if you want" said Ashley

"Ok" said Ashley

"I have to take this call it's your brother" said Ashley walking out of the recording area" hello"

"She fainted and she wont wake up you have to get here now please I don't know what to do mom please hurry up" said Tanner

"Ok just stay calm and call 911" said Ashley calling someone else" hello Chelsea"

"Hey Ashley something wrong" said Chelsea

"Spencer fainted and Tanner is there and can you go over there please im on my way but you could get there faster" said Ashley

"Ok im on my way now" said Chelsea grabbing her keys

An Hour later at the hospital

"Your moms going to be alright buddy" said Ashley hugging him

"I did this to her I'm always on her case" said Tanner crying

"She was just stressed and…" said Ashley thinking about what she was about to say

"And what" said Tanner looking at her

"She's got a lot on her plate ok" said Ashley

"Um im hear to see Spencer Davies" said a voice

"She can't be seen now but you can wait for her doctor to come out" said the Nurse

"What are you doing here" said Tanner standing up as aiden comes over to them

"Whatever kid" said aiden sitting down

"Who is here for Spencer Davies" said The doctor

"I am" said both Ashley and Aiden

"What" said Ashley looking at aiden

"Look she having my ba…" said aiden as Ashley pulls him aside

"Look she is still my wife ok, and I know she has a part of you inside of her but just give me this, im going to take care of her" said Ashley

"Fine" said Aiden walking over to the seats and sitting down

"Im here for here" said Ashley

"Well Spencer is pregnant 5 months to be exact" said the doctor

"What she's not even showing" said Ashley

"well it's true and she was stressed out and sick so the mix of that is not good for her" said the doctor" so she will go home tomorrow but you just need to let her relax ok"

"Ok" said Ashley" thank you"

"Is she ok" said Aiden

"Ya she's fine just stress" said Ashley seeming mind of angry

"That's good" said Aiden

"Ya" said Ashley

A few weeks later

Ashley moved back in with Spencer so she could take care of her

"Where's Spencer" said Kyla jumping on the sofa

"She's sleeping now don't be so loud" said Ashley

"You look a mess" said kyla

"Wow thanks that sent my self esteem up 40 points" said Ashley sitting next to her

"So how's that biscuit in her oven" said kyla

"Pretty good I guess, when she went to the hospital the doctor said she was five months" said Ashley

"Oh good…sister say what" said kyla freaking out

"What's wrong" said Ashley

"Your joking right" said Kyla" if you calculate all that shit in your head, your birthday party was when that baby was conceived"

"How the hell do you know that, and Spencer is not that much of a jerk" said Ashley

"we've all had our little pregnancy scares so I know how to do this trust me" said Kyla" and I just know ok"

"Wait you just know" said Ashley with a questioning look

"Ok, I was so drunk that night and you were down stairs just getting blazed…" said kyla

"don't make me sound like the bad person" said Ashley

"ok fine whatever you were thinking about your great family and I was wondering around the house and I was just faded, well I opened one of the doors and I thought I seen aiden and Spencer but I was drunk and I knew you would think I was crazy if I told you that" said kyla

"thank you for not telling me" said Ashley

"I wish I would have because you look out for me and sometimes little sisters have to look out for big sisters too" said kyla

"Your right" said Ashley

"I don't want you hurt" said kyla

"Well then just let me handle this" said Ashley

"I think we should have some fun tonight" said kyla

"I promised Tatum I wouldn't have fun anymore" said Ashley

"I mean have a kid party for them" said Kyla" oh it will be fun" jumping and clapping

"No cause when I had a party when I was a kid, I got laid" said Ashley smiling

"You gonna let Tanner have that chance, I mean he's a Davies so he's a cutie" said Kyla

"No, he might end up like me" said Ashley

"short?" said Kyla

"hahaha, no" said Ashley" im getting ice cream you want to come"

"oh how sweet" said kyla_" me and my big sister going to get some ice cream, I thought she hated me but apparently she loves me ya my big sister Ashley_" sang kyla

"Shut up" said Ashley shutting the door

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah Spencer breakfast is ready" said Ashley coming up the stairs

"What" said Spencer from her room

"I said breakfast is…oh im sorry" said Ashley opening the door to find Spencer undressing and shuts the door" im really sorry"

"No problem" said Spencer as she comes out of the room

"Um ya ok" said Ashley going back down stairs

At the kitchen table

"Hey Tanner pass me the ketchup" said Tatum

"Ok" said Tanner handing it to her while he laughs

"What's funny" said Tatum

"You guys enjoying the food" said Ashley

"Oh it great, just needs ketchup" said Tatum opening it up and it explodes getting all over her

"hahaha" said Tanner" the old ketchup trick"

"You asshole" said Tatum

"Tanner" said Spencer seeming upset

"no let me handle this" said Ashley smiling at her" Tatum you ok princess"

"No" said Tatum trying to get some of the ketchup off

"Tanner that was pretty funny" said Ashley laughing

"Ya it was. I know" said Tanner

"But not as funny as this" said Ashley getting ketchup on him

"Oh mom why would you" said Tanner

"It had to be done" said Ashley

"Thanks mom" said Tatum

"I don't want to be left out of this ketchup madness" said Ashley putting some on her self

"You guys are crazy" said Spencer sitting down at the table look at them covered in ketchup

"So what do you guys want to do today" said Ashley

"Um just spend time with you" said Tanner

"What about you Spencer" said Ashley eating her pop tart

"I might stay home" said Spencer

"Hey guys go get cleaned up ok" said Ashley

"Ok rock star" said Tanner as Tatum follows him

"Spencer I know were not together anymore but, were a family" said Ashley" they need you and I need you, I can't do this alone"

"i did alone I pretty sure you can too" said Spencer" you don't need me your there rock star mom"

"Your funny" said Ashley smiling

"How" said Spencer

"You still want me" said Ashley

"no" said Spencer" not going to happen again"

"Im defiantly way hotter than aiden" said Ashley

"Well ya but not going to happen" said Spencer rolling her eyes

"So you don't want me but you like the way I look" said Ashley

"Ashley don't think so much of your self" said Spencer patting her on the chest

"Get dressed we have a long day" said Ashley

A few hours later

"Um this is going to be so much fun, all this family love" said Kyla

"Don't make me regret doing this" said Ashley

"Oh you wont" said kyla

"good cause I may hurt you if this turn out to be a bad Idea" said Ashley" Tatum what's taking so long"

"Im coming down now" said Tatum coming down the stairs

"Wow when did she get that" said Kyla pointing at Tatum's stomach

"shut your face" said Ashley" Tay cover that up before your mom…"

"Ashley what did you do to her" said Spencer coming around the corner

"Nothing, she wanted it so I got it for her" said Ashley

"She's turning into you" said Spencer lifting the bottom of Ashley's shirt to show that she had a belly ring

"I don't have that anymore" said Ashley" Im an adult now"

"Well, some take longer then others to hit adulthood" said Spencer

"Cover up princess" said Ashley

"Ok" said Tatum going back to her room to change shirts

"Hey um get the door" said Ashley to kyla

"Um I don't live here but since im in a good mood" said Kyla opening the door to see aiden standing there

"um hi, hope im not early" said Aiden

"um no I guess" said kyla walking over to Ashley in the living room" why is aiden here"

"oh he's here good, I was hoping he would show up" said Ashley" Aiden"

"Thanks for inviting me" said aiden with his hands in his pockets

"Hey you need to be around Spencer and the baby so you had to come today" said Ashley" but who am I to tell you what you need to do I just giving this a chance"

"They baby is not born yet" said Kyla

"That doesn't matter" said Ashley

"Well" said aiden as his phone rings" um I gotta take this"

"Ok" said Ashley

"What the fuck are you trying to pull" said kyla

"Nothing, that's his baby" said Ashley

"So, that's your wife" said Kyla" and you can take care of that baby better than he can"

"no" said Ashley" Spencer doesn't want me any more ok, she wants him. I have to keep telling my self that cause if I don't I'll go crazy"

"Fine but we'll fine out who she really loves by the end of the day" said Kyla

"Hey guys lets head out" said Ashley

"Ok" said Spencer seeing aiden" hey…why are you here"

"um so I can be around you and my baby" said Aiden" Ashley invited me"

"Oh ok" said Spencer forcing a smile

"Were going to have so much fun guys I have so many surprises for today" said Ashley as everyone goes out the door

"I don't know what your doing but, it won't work ok" said Spencer" im cranky and hungry so don't piss me off"

"oh I wont just trying to have a little fun with the family" said Ashley as she closes the door

A few hours later

"Oh mommy" said Tatum

"Yes" said Ashley

"Are we almost there" said Tatum

"Ya" said Ashley

"I love how you made Spencer and aiden ride in aiden's car" said Kyla shoving her

"it's best for them" said Ashley

"Your going to get your ass kicked at the end of the day and it may not be by me" said Kyla

"Whatever" said Ashley" were here"

"What is this" said Kyla looking at it in fascination

"It's anything you want it to be open fields and hills" said Ashley" I thought we could have a picnic here and maybe play soccer or just relax for a bit"

"Its beautiful mom" said Tanner" lets do it"

"Ya" said Tatum getting out of the car

Over by Spencer and Aiden

"fine ok fine, now you can stop your bitching and go piss" said aiden" just you and nature"

"Thank you…jerks" said Spencer

" what is this Ashley" said Aiden

"were just chilling, the hills and grass, you can see the water over there it's just relaxing" said Ashley" Spencer, get over here"

"What do you want" said Spencer

" there is food for you and the little biscuit" said Ashley laughing

"funny…but I will take it" said Spencer" aiden do you want to come"

"Um no I think I will play soccer with them" said aiden walking over to the kids

"Do you remember this place" said Ashley putting the blanket down for Spencer to sit on

"Ya I do, you played guitar here while me, glen and chelsea would sit and just lay back" said Spencer sitting down

"Ya it was cool" said Ashley

"But then this happened" said Spencer putting her head down

"look I lied to you a lot while on tour…not about sleeping with people, but I was smoking and drinking way more than I should have and I told you I didn't" said Ashley

"Did that get you pregnant, did it mess up your whole life" said Spencer

"You didn't you have your family, your still my family" said Ashley

"Ok" said Spencer

"Hey rock star you play soccer" said Tanner

"That I do" said Ashley getting up to play with them

A few hours later

"So what are we doing next" said Tatum sitting next to Spencer

"Well…" said Ashley

"Ashley um we'll meet up with you later but I need to talk to aiden for a bit ok" said Spencer

"ok sure" said Ashley" well were going to head out ok"

"To where" said kyla getting in the car

"Some place I know you will love" said Ashley looking over at Spencer and Aiden getting in his car

In the car with aiden and Spencer

"So, are you feeling ok now" said Aiden

"Ya im fine" said Spencer

"I want this to work out for us so the baby can have a family like Tatum and Tanner have" said Aiden

"you don't want that, Ashley basically gave up anything serious in music so she can be here with them because of all of this and I don't want you to have to do that" said Spencer

"Well unlike Ashley I won't pick fun over my children" said Aiden putting his hand on the steering wheel

"That's the last thing she did and you know that" said Spencer getting angry with aiden

"This is my responsibility and im going to take care of it" said Aiden

"We aren't teenagers anymore ok you can take care of your responsibility with out us being together" said Spencer

"when we were together you told me you wish we could be together" said Aiden" that you weren't getting what you needed from Ashley"

"leave her out of this ok, your are this babies father" said Spencer" but after I couldn't deal with you for a car ride I don't think it would work out"

"So it's just like that" said Aiden

"Yes it has to be" said Spencer

"Fine im taking you home" said Aiden pulling out of the parking area

A few hours later

"Mom this was the best day ever I have to say" said Tatum as they walk through the door with bags from the mall

"Ya really" said Tanner

"Well you two go clean up cause im making dinner tonight" said Ashley

"Which means we still might be going out for dinner" said tanner as him and his sister run up the stairs

"Hey" said Spencer as she walks through the door

"Hey, hey aiden" said Ashley seeing him stand in the doors way

"Hey Ashley could I talk to you" said aiden putting his hands in his pockets

"Sure" said Ashley" what's on your mind"

"Did you tell Spencer to break things off" said Aiden

"your joking right" said Ashley" you were having an affair with my wife and you get her knocked up, no not on my list of things to do to tell her to break it off with you"

"You're trying to take the baby" said Aiden

"I have my own child now, that's there brother or sister that Spencer is carrying; now if she needs help I will help her but that is not my child. So I would never try to take that away from you" said Ashley

"No I know you Ashley" said Aiden

"Look if you're afraid about all of this I understand" said Ashley

"See that, you're trying to take control of this, im not afraid I just don't want you around" said Aiden

"Well as long a she needs me here, you're just going to have to have a problem with it" said Ashley

"look, you and Spencer are over, what don't you get about that" said Aiden" she doesn't love you" as Spencer comes around the corner" that baby was conceived on the night of your birthday party and you were to busy trusting that Spencer would be faithful to realize she was with me"

"Don't man" said Ashley trying to walk away

"No you listen to me" said aiden grabbing her by the shoulder to turn around

"Don't touch me" said Ashley pushing him and he runs into Spencer

"You stupid bitch you could have hurt her" said aiden punching Ashley

"Ashley" said Spencer trying to help her

"No, ok no" said Ashley on the floor with blood dripping on the carpet

"Look I can help you, you didn't hurt me ok" said Spencer

"She could have, and this is the person that's support to care about you" said Aiden

"Hey is everything ok down here" said Tatum coming down the stairs" mom, oh my god…what did you do"

"Leave now aiden" said Spencer

"Not with out you" said Aiden

"No" said Spencer

"She said leave I think it would be best" said Tanner holding a Baseball bat

"fine" said aiden leaving

"I cant do this anymore ok, he's right you don't love me and me trying to work things out with you is crazy for me to do…you fucked him on my birthday, that's sick ok" said Ashley" im going to kyla's"

"wait mom" said Tanner" I understand…I'll help you get your stuff"

"Mommy help me find something to clean the mess up with" said Tatum walking over to Spencer

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night at Kyla's

"Hey ash is that you" said Kyla going to the door

"Ya it's me" said Ashley holding her bags

"Oh my god what happen to you" said Kyla looking at the blood on Ashley's shirt

"Aiden punched me but im cool don't even worry about it ok" said Ashley

"No, if Spencer wasn't pregnant I would fight her" said kyla getting up set

"It's not worth it" said Ashley putting her bags in kyla's room

"why did you leave Tatum and Tanner" said Kyla

"I didn't Spencer has a surprise coming to her" said Ashley" but it will be good for her"

"Are you sure" said Kyla

"Well Chelsea and glen will be by to see if they need anything" said Ashley

"What about…." Said Kyla

"ky give me a minute ok" said Ashley" I don't want to do this ok, I know there my kids but I just need tonight to think something's over, so when im done then we can talk but now I just want to get sometime alone"

"oh ok" said Kyla" I love you"

"I love you too" said Ashley

Back at Spencer's house

"Tatum" said Tanner coming up to her room

"Yes" said Tatum

"You ok" said Tanner

"Ya i wish they would figure out what they want to do with this" said Tatum

"I do too" said Tanner" mommy told me we have to help Spencer"

"don't call her that" said Tatum" she is your mom too"

"Once she starts acting like one I will call her that" said Tanner

"Look think about how much was mommy home when we needed her" said Tatum

"She was" said Tanner

"yes but not all the time" said Tatum" we have to help mom so maybe her and mommy can get back together"

"What if they don't want to get back together" said Tanner

"then that's what will happen" said Tatum" but we have to help her"

"Ok" said Tanner

7 months Later

Months have passed, seasons change. Still no closure between me and my love. She has her thing I have mine. I wish she didn't look so happy all the time but I bet she says the same about me. But I wish we could work it out, we never took the time to stop and talk it out but it to late for that only thing you can do now is live your life.

"Ashley" said Kyla" you ok"

"Ya im fine" said Ashley smiling

"Well let's go inside" said Kyla" you ready to do this"

"You ask to many questions if I didn't want to do this im old enough to tell you I don't want to do this" said Ashley with flowers in her hand and a bag

"Ok" said Kyla knocking on the door

"Hey mommy" said Tanner hugging her

"Haven't seen you since last weekend buddy I miss you" said Ashley

"I miss you too" said Tanner" Tay someone is here for you"

"What's up…mommy" said Tatum hugging her

"How's my little girl doing" said Ashley

"Great haven't got much sleep because of the new girl in the house" said Tatum

"Well you want to see her" said Tanner

"Um ya sure" said Ashley

"Aunt Kyla, want to take a look at the baby" said Tatum

"Yes sure" said kyla as they went into the room

"Mom" said Tanner

"Hi haven't seen you two in a long time" said Spencer holding the baby

"Good to see you" said Ashley" um this is for you and the baby"

"oh thanks" said Spencer" you want to hold her"

"Well if it's ok with you" said Ashley

"Ya" said Spencer putting the baby in her arms

"um I got to go do something" said Tatum and tanner leaving the room

"ow don't leave me" said kyla following them

"wow there going to be grounded forever for this" said Ashley looking down at the baby

"ya I second that" said Spencer" so how are things going"

"good really good" said Ashley smiling at the baby" in three months me and kyla hit the road for a tour"

"wow that's great" said Spencer

"she's so beautiful Spencer" said Ashley

"thanks" said Spencer

"um you hear from aiden" said Ashley

"no, but im fine really I mean" said Spencer" me and my baby will be fine"

"I know but I just can help wanting to be around this baby all the time" said Ashley

"I don't know if that's good for us to be around again" said Spencer

"I love you" said Ashley looking at the baby

"Look at me if your talking to me" said Spencer

"I love you, like the first time I seen you" said Ashley" cause I don't know you anymore ok"

"I don't know you either" said Spencer" but I want to"

"look" said Ashley putting the sleeping baby in the crib" she's looks just like Tatum"

"Tatum looks like you" said Spencer

"your funny" said Ashley smiling" so you want to take this slow"

"No, I don't want to do this now I mean I have taylor to take care of" said Spencer

"Oh you kept the T thing going" said Ashley

"Ya so whose this girl your with in all your pictures" said Spencer

"Wow what is this ask random question time" said Ashley

"Well if were going to take this slow I have to ask the hard questions" said Spencer

"Im the one that got cheated on" said Ashley

"That doesn't matter" said Spencer

"I pretty sure it does" said Ashley

"You know what you see this we can't because we fight to much" said Spencer hearing the baby cry

"no I got her" said Ashley picking the baby up" hey there beautiful what you crying about, see your going to make somebody happy cause you just want to be cuddled"

"Ow you a freaking loser" said Spencer

"see and you don't talk that much" said Ashley as the baby starts making noise" oh and you must like me cause you smiled at me…did you see that she smiled at me, mom never smiles at me like that"

"Cause you dont deserve a smile" said Spencer

"Taylor, your going to break a few heart cause you have already broke one little baby" said Ashley smiling" oh and that girl I was with at the mall with was…Tatum I didn't want them to see her so I covered her face with my jacket"

"Oh" said Spencer looking around

"We made a cute kid right because you were jealous" said Ashley

"No I just wanted to know" said Spencer

"So what's going to happen" said Ashley sitting the baby in the crib

"We could hang out one day or something" said Spencer

"Do you want to watch a movie or something at my house" said Ashley feeling like the first time she asked Spencer out

"Um I have to check and see if you Tay and Tanner have anything to do and I could see if Chelsea wouldn't mind keeping Taylor" said Spencer

"um ok" said Ashley" im going to go now" stepping backwards a tripping a bit" I did that to make you laugh"

"Oh sure I knew that" said Spencer

Later that day

"You did what" said Kyla while driving

"I asked her on a date" said Ashley" it felt like the right thing to do…she's my babies mama"

"Wow you're so family oriented" said kyla" but she cheated on you"

"So I love her" said Ashley

"But her and aiden were together until he left right after the baby was born" said Kyla

"How do you know so much" said Ashley

"everybody knows ok" said kyla" but you get your girl and that baby it might as well be your looks just like Tatum and you know Tatum looks just like you"

"ok your not Maury and I am not the mother of that baby" said Ashley" so im going on a date with Spencer your going to shut your mouth and you going to let me get some"

"Oh you want some of that Spencer" said Kyla

"No I was joking I would never ask her that, only if she was into it" said Ashley

"Sure, all you have to tell her is…" said kyla

"Don't ok cause it's a date not a hey lets see how long it takes us to bang each other" said Ashley

"3 hours…oh that wasn't a question" said kyla laughing

"Look I just want us to get better so maybe one day we can be together but for now, were just hanging out" said Ashley

"Ya I used to hang out with Chelsea in high school ok I know what hanging out is" said kyla

"You and Chelsea" said Ashley with wide eyes

"It was fun and she liked it and so did I so it was cool" said Kyla" but don't tell glen"

"Oh no never Im just surprised that you like girls" said Ashley

"oh I think there cute and all but I like guys" said kyla" see if you listen to me you can hear some pretty cool stuff"

"Ya I see" said Ashley" so how was it"

"oh sexy" said kyla as they get to her house" those artistic people freaks"

"You're my new hero" said Ashley

"no but you and Spencer will work this out I know and I hope cause your not living with me for the rest of your life ok" said kyla

TBC

Getting a little writers block does anyone have any ideas…if you do thank you in advance


	8. Chapter 8

"What is that 90 percent this is my own song on rock band and I cant even get a 100 on expert" said Ashley

"Hey I really play guitar on that song and I didn't even get close to doing good" said kyla

"stupid ass game" said Ashley"…wanna play again"

"Oh I though you were going to give up on it" said kyla as they hear a knock at the door

"never" said Ashley" but let me get the door"

"Ok but I get drums and we will rock big time" said kyla

"Ya sure whatever…Madison" said Ashley

"Hi" said Madison standing at the door

"Wow I didn't think I would see you again" said Ashley

"Neither did I" said Madison

"Especially when you said I never want to see you again" said Ashley

"well you were having sex with my best friend" said Madison" but that's high school stuff were older now"

"ya your right, oh forgive me come inside" said Ashley" were just playing a little rock band"

"oh sweet I rock at the mic" said Madison" that's kind of what I came to speak to you about"

"whats on your mind" said ahsley as kyla stands really close to her" will you give us some space…please"

"oh ya im going to go get the mail" said kyla

"ya just go away" said Ashley

"I want you to write some songs for me" said Madison

"what, are you serious" said Ashley" it would be great to do that for you"

"Really" said Madison

"oh ya" said Ashley" look I owe you big time"

"No you have a good life now with Spencer and your two little munchkins" said Madison

"There munchkins anymore and me and Spencer aren't together, were trying to work things out now but it was bad a few months ago" said Ashley

"Im sorry" said Madison

"so what about you" said Ashley

"doing good" said Madison" I started doing better when you told me you would write for me"

"when do you want to hit the studio" said Ashley

"when ever you want" said Madison

"the morning" said Ashley

"ya great" said Madison

"how did you know I was here" said Ashley

"your mom told me" said Madison

"oh" said Ashley

"well im going to go but I will be at the studio in the morning ok" said Madison getting up from the sofa

"ok, and Madison I miss you" said Ashley

"I miss you too" said Madison walking out

Later that night

"So what ya doing" said Tanner

"writing some music" said Ashley" do you need something, I know this is our family time but this needs to be done ok"

"Oh that's totally ok you know" said Tatum

"Here look I can take a break" said Ashley" what's on your mind" turning around in her chair

"Just wondering if you needed a little bit of help on what you should do on your date tonight" said Tatum

"No I don't need help cause it's not a date" said Ashley" it's a meet and greet"

"What" said Tanner" now I fine young man like myself would know that it is an date when you say hey you want to hang out"

"You better not be hanging out with anybody there's already enough kids in this family" said Ashley

"not like that" said Tatum" but it's a date and your going to rock it"

"No Spencer knows….wait your only like 16 what do you know about this" said Ashley

"I think I might know a little about dates" said Kyla walking in

"Oh my god now you're going to bother me" said Ashley

"You must show her what's really going on" said Kyla

"what the hell does that mean" said Ashley" you know what don't answer that ok…im going to hang out with your mom tonight, then I have to wake up in the morning and go to work ok so…I have to finish this song so you guys go and mess with someone elses head ok"

"But we want you to get back with her and stuff" said Tatum

"well I glad" said Ashley as her phone rings" hello…oh hey Madison" smiling

"Who's that" said Tanner

"Ashley and her dated in high school, she kind of cheated on her with Spencer" said kyla

"What, I didn't know that" said Tatum

"ya way before you were born" said Kyla" Madison was crushed because her and Spencer were best friends, and they let Ashley get between that"

"Wow, so this Madison could have been mom" said Tanner

"Yep I thought she would be cause her and Ashley were so close" said Kyla" but I guess Ashley didn't feel that way about her"

"Hey what are you guys talking about" said Ashley

"You" said Tatum

"That's not good" said Ashley

"So this Madison girl could have been our mom" said tanner

"Damn it kyla did you tell them that" said Ashley

"They wanted to know" said kyla

"Ya tell us what happened" said Tatum

"Oh man I guess" said Ashley

_Flash back _

"_ok guys that was a great practice, make sure you're here after school so we can practice a little before going to the football game_" _said Madison" ok see you guys tomorrow"_

"_Hey me and you tonight, watching a movie ok" said Spencer grabbing her gym bag _

"_Ya sure, I have to go by my house but I'll head over there after" said Madison carrying the stuff to the storage closet _

"_Ok sweet" said Spencer leaving_

"_Have a nice night guys" said Madison as the last few people were leaving _

_Madison's phone starts ringing _

"_Hello" said Madison _

"_Hello sunshine" said Ashley _

"_Hey I miss you" said Madison _

"_I miss you too, this tour is going kind of slow but I know I will be able to see you soon" said Ashley _

"_ok, well im just getting from cheerleading practice and then im going to head to Spencer's to watch a movie" said Madison _

"_That's cool, well I have to go but I love you so much" said Ashley _

"_I love you…bye" said Madison leaving out of the gym _

_As Madison walks out to her car she can feel someone watching her, it was trying to get to her car as fast as she could _

"_Gotcha" said a voice _

"_Ahhh" screamed Madison spraying the person with pepper spray_

"_Oh piss...fuck mother suck" said Ashley jumping around _

"_Ashley, what are you doing here" said Madison grabbing a towel out of her bag and putting the water from her water bottle all over the towel _

"_Oh I wanted to surprise you…sup rice" said Ashley as Madison puts the towel on her eyes_

"Wow wait you got pepper sprayed hahaha" said Tanner

"Would you let me tell the story please" said Ashley

"Be my guest" said Tanner

"_Ashley im sorry" said Madison _

"_no don't be im glad you have that to protect your self" said Ashley" I would never want anything to happen to you"_

"_Thanks" said Madison kissing Ashley _

"_I missed that" said Ashley _

"_So how long are you here" said Madison _

"_As long as you want me to be" said Ashley_

"_Really" said Madison _

"_ya" said Ashley" so how about we go to the loft" _

"_Oh ya but I have to call Spencer and cancel" said Madison _

"_Ok" said Ashley getting in the car_

"_Hey girl" said Spencer picking up the phone _

"_Hey" said Madison" I can't come over tonight, Ashley's in town and I just want to spend sometime with her, im so sorry"_

"_No don't worry, you never get to see her so don't worry" said Spencer _

"_Ok love ya chica" said Madison _

"_Love ya too" said Spencer hanging up _

"_You ready babe" said Ashley _

"_Yep" said Madison _

"Well I stayed there for about a year thing were getting serious with Madison and her dancing career, she went on tour with Beyoncé which was great for her but she was there for about 8 months and that's when shit hit the fan" said Ashley

"_Are you having fun" said Ashley talking to Madison _

"_ya Italy is great" said Madison" I really wish you could be here with me"_

"_So do I baby" said Ashley_

"_Well I have to go to rehearsal but I will call you once it's done ok" said Madison _

"_Ok love you" said Ashley hanging up _

"_What up" said aiden coming in her room _

"_Noting" said Ashley _

"_So you still with Madison" said aiden _

"_Yes, why wouldn't I be" said Ashley _

"_You're not getting any and that's not you" said aiden _

"_she does it why cant I" said Ashley" im gone for like a year and she doesn't cheat"_

"_She's different from you" said aiden _

"_Get the hell out of my face" said Ashley _

"_Hey Ashley what's up" said Spencer coming in the room with them_

"_Spencer hey' said Ashley _

"_What are you doing here" said aiden _

"_Well my best friend is off being a star" said Spencer _

"_Don't remind me it just makes me sad" said Ashley falling on her bed _

"_It will be ok' said Spencer sitting next to her _

"_Thanks but right now I just won't to be depressed" said Ashley _

"_You don't have to be we can watch a movie" said Spencer _

"_That is my time to leave" said aiden grabbing his keys and leaving _

"_Why do you like watching movies so much" said Ashley _

"_They make people happy" said Spencer" so meet me down stairs and we can watch a movie"_

"_Fine whatever" said Ashley_

"Well me being the jerk that I am while we were watching the movie I started flirting with Spencer and flirting lead to us kissing" said Ashley

"_I can't do this to Madison" said Spencer while on top of Ashley _

"_No wait, she doesn't have to know" said Ashley pulling her back down_

It happened again like three or four times a week

"Ewww" said Tatum

"hey you wanted to know" said Ashley" back to the story"

_Well Madison was back by now and everything was back to normal, well at least I thought. I learned that I should have waited the hard way._

"_Oh" said Spencer as Madison holds her hair back_

"_You don't look well Spencer" said Madison_

"_No im fine just flu" said Spencer throwing up again _

"_Ok" said Madison _

"_I just need to sleep I have been really tired all day" said Spencer _

"_You might get mad at me for asking you this but are you…pregnant" said Madison _

"_I don't think so" said Spencer _

"_Do you just want to make sure" said Madison" it's ok" hugging Spencer _

"_my mom has one around here somewhere" said Madison looking in her bathroom" ok here we go"_

"_What do you do" said Spencer looking at Madison _

"_Um well pee there" said Madison pointing at the stick" and the digital thing will say positive of negative"_

"_gotcha" said Spencer" um I really have to go pee so ya"_

_A few hours later _

"_Well you gonna look at it" said Spencer _

"_Do you want me to" said Madison _

"_Ya" said Spencer _

"_Ok" said Madison going over and looking at the test _

"_Well what does it say" said Spencer _

"…_.your pregnant" said Madison looking at Spencer _

"_Oh this is so bad" said Spencer crying _

"_No Spencer you're my best friend I will help you ok" said Madison _

"_no ok don't" said Spencer" I don't deserve it"_

"_look were going to be in this together, just trust me" said Madison holding her" who did you sleep with" _

"_I can't say, I promised ok" said Spencer _

"_Spencer its ok I don't care" said Madison _

"_It was Ashley" said Spencer crying _

"_What" said Madison" I have to go ok"_

"_Madison wait" said Spencer as Madison grabs her keys and gets in her car_

"Tanner her is one thing you need to learn in life never make a Latin woman angry" said Ashley

"_Ashley get out here now" said Madison coming in Ashley's house _

"_Hey babe, what's going on" said Ashley _

"_This" said Madison throwing the pregnancy test at Ashley _

"_what's this" said Ashley looking at it" your pregnant, that's not possible we haven't had sex in months"_

"_no you stupid jerk" said Madison" Spencer s pregnant"_

"_What" said Ashley_

"_don't act like your surprised" said Madison" 8 months, you couldn't wait"_

"_Madison im sorry" said Ashley _

"_I spent a year with out cheating on you, you couldn't wait" said Madison_

"_I didn't mean to" said Ashley _

"_no, you go to Spencer's house and make sure she's ok" said Madison" were done"_

"_Madison wait" said Ashley_

"_I thought we were going to be together, I thought that would be me" said Madison walking out _

Back in present time

"I don't want to talk about this any more" said Ashley storming out of the room

"So mom had us in high school" said Tatum

"Ya, um you might want to give her a minute" said Kyla

"Ok" said Tanner

"Good" said kyla following Ashley" you ok"

"Madison was pregnant you know" said Ashley

"What you mean you have another kid out there" said Kyla

"no she had a miscarriage from stress and other stuff" said Ashley crying" fuck" kicking a chair" now I have to get ready for this date and Spencer's going to know im angry"

"Look its ok" said Kyla

"No it's not they know the truth now" said Ashley

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night with Spencer and Ashley

"So you having fun tonight" said Ashley forcing a smile

"Ya, just worried about Taylor but it normal" said Spencer

"Ya your right" said Ashley

"What's on your mind" said Spencer

"Nothing everything is fine ok" said Ashley touching Spencer's hand

"Ok" said Spencer smiling

"So you ready for our next stop" said Ashley

"Ok let's go what is it" said Spencer

"Something I know you will like" said Ashley

"Ok now im all excited" said Spencer as Ashley grabs her hand and walks her out

A few hours later

"um Ashley if you want sex you don't have to take me to the middle of nowhere you can just ask" said Spencer

"hahaha very funny but this is special" said Ashley

"Ok" said Spencer crossing her arms" oh turn up this song I love it"

_I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers _

"uh turn that off" said Ashley in a playful manner

_I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you _

"Ashley stop ok I like this song" said Spencer

"Spencer please just turn the station" said Ashley

"Ya I'll get on that once it's over" said Spencer

_I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here_

"Spencer fuck just turn the damn song off" said Ashley hitting the radio

"god what hell is your issue" said Spencer" tell me now"

"I wrote that song in high school" said Ashley stopping the car" when shit was falling apart ok and I don't want to think about it"

"That's not it there's more" said Spencer

"Spencer don't play dumb you know what happened our senior year" said Ashley

"Ya I know but why is that bothering you, it's just a song" said Spencer

"About Madison" said Ashley putting her head on the stirring wheel

"What brought this on you haven't seen her since then" said Spencer

"I seen her today" said Ashley

"You what, no" said Spencer getting upset

"It just brought up stuff" said Ashley

"what are you saying" said Spencer

"You asked me what was wrong with me then you still don't understand" said Ashley

"No I do I just hope your not saying you want to give it a chance with her" said Spencer

"Spencer…" said Ashley as her cell rings" hello…what…ok I'll be there just keep her under control"

"What's wrong" said Spencer

"Tatum got in a fight at a party with some girl" said Ashley starting the car up

At the party

"Tatum cool it" said Tanner

"You're lying ok" said Tatum

"It's the truth why don't you just stop being upset and accept it" said Alexis sitting across from Tatum as Jay holds her shoulders so she would stay sitting down

"no it's not ok I don't do that" said Tatum" Believe me"

"What are you guy talking about, I hate not being in the loop" said Jay

"Shut up I don't know either" said Tanner

"Why did you push me" said Alexis

"…Tanner, Jay, can you give us a minute" said Tatum as they walk out

"Why" said Alexis

"Cause if its true then what I felt tonight can't be" said Tatum touching Alexis face

"Our parent's wont except this" said Alexis

"Um Im going to guess my parents wont be to pissed" said Tatum

"My mom will flip" said Alexis

"It'll be ok I promise" said Tatum kissing Alexis

"Tatum, are you guys in here" said Ashley opening the door when the girls break apart" when is fighting ever the best thing to do"

"I would never hurt her…I mean someone" said Tatum" I pushed her that's it and I'm sorry"

"its ok" said Alexis

"Alejo" said Madison walking in"qué es usted pensando"

"I didn't start it I promise" said alexis

"well, Ashley" said Madison" is this your daughter"

"Yes" said Ashley looking away

"Well im sure this wont happen again" said Madison

"no ma'am" said Tatum" im sorry Alexis, really sorry"

"its ok" said Alexis

"Um could you two step outside" said Ashley

"Sure" said Tatum

"Weird, we had a fight like that before" said Ashley

"No she's not yours" said Madison

"ow thank god, she's a beautiful young lady and that's all I make" said Ashley with a smile

"Funny" said Madison

"I wonder what they were fighting about" said Ashley

"Knowing girls these days' boys" said Madison

"Ya Tatum is freaking boy crazy" said Ashley smiling

"Well um got to get some sleep so we can work tomorrow" said Madison

"fosho" said Ashley opening the door

"You ready" said Madison to Alexis

"Um yes can I have a sec to talk to Tatum" said Alexis

"Yes meet me at the car" said Madison

"Ya do the same Tay" said Ashley heading to the car

"Baby im sorry" said Tatum

"I told you its ok" said Alexis

"Look I'll be at my moms tonight so, I'll come get you and we can chill" said Tatum

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea" said Alexis

"Hey im willing to get in deep trouble for you, im talking grounded for a week and no cell phone for two weeks" said Tatum

"Ok just call me I'll be ready" said Alexis hugging Tatum

Later that night

"Hey, im sorry about your date" said Tatum

"no don't worry about it" said Ashley" just get some sleep"

"Um ya, I'm going to watch TV for a few ok" said Tatum

"Ya sure, just be ready in the morning im going in the studio, I know you want to go" said Ashley

"Ya sure" said Tatum as Ashley goes into her room and Tatum grabs the keys to the car

"Oh and when you take the car don't crash it" said Ashley

"I just want some ice cream" said Tatum

"That's fine just don't crash" said Ashley smiling

"Thanks mom" said Tatum heading out the door

20 minutes later Tatum goes and picks up Alexis and goes back to her house

"we have to be a little quiet, my mom is sleeping" said Tatum" lets go down stairs"

"What's down there" said Alexis

"Um just a big movie theater type thing" said Tatum smiling

"Ok" said Alexis as they walk down stairs

"This is new to me and to you too, so ya" said Tatum

"I know" said Alexis sitting in one of the chairs

"Um so what would you like to watch" said Tatum grabbing the remote

"Surprise me" said Alexis

"I got you" said Tatum" step brothers amazing movie"

"Ya totally love that movie" said Alexis

"Well then let's watch" said Tatum starting it then sitting down" do you speak Spanish fluently"

"Yes my mom is Spanish and my dad is Italian so I speak both" said Alexis

"Wow that's amazing" said Tatum

"Ya" said Alexis looking around

"I speak English and twin talk" said Tatum

"What's twin talk" said Alexis

"Well me and my brother speak backwards to each other and we both understand" said Tatum

"I think that's called dyslexic" said Alexis as they both laugh

"your funny" said Tatum" I haven't known you that long but I feel close to you"

"Ya" said Alexis as Tatum kisses her

"I guess that movie is out the window" said Tatum as Alexis links her arms around Tatum's neck and Tatum holds her hips

"You want to hear something" said Alexis

"Sure" said Tatum kissing her neck

"mostrarmi lei mi vuole realmente" said Alexis

"Oh that was good" said Tatum breathing heavy

"Have a seat" said Alexis pushing Tatum back

"You're so quiet all the time" said Tatum

"I like you, so you get special treatment" said Alexis

"what special treatment" said Tatum as Alexis straddles her" oh that"

"su beso es tan suave" said Alexis

"I don't know what you said but god is it sexy" said Tatum putting her hand up the back of Alexis's shirt

"Tatum turn the Tv down…what the" said Ashley seeing them

"Mom, knock much" said Tatum standing up as Alexis hides

"I didn't exspect you to be in her trying to get your groove back" said Ashley" with a girl"

"mom" said Tatum

"I just didn't expect you to be you know" said Ashley" but it's ok you know"

"Really' said Tatum

"Yes I love you kiddo" said Ashley hugging Tatum" who is the girl"

"Hi" said Alexis

"Wo no" said Ashley" do you know who that is, Madison's daughter"

"So, what's the big deal" said Tatum

"um your mom is going to go ape shit" said Ashley" because her and Madison were friends and you know the rest and ever since then they don't like each other"

"Mom I don't care, I want to be with her ok" said Tatum" she's going to deal with it"

"Ok your old enough to make this kind of decision" said Ashley

"Thanks" said Tatum" so can you leave now"

"no she's needs to go back home Tatum, it's 3 in the morning" said Ashley" there's noting to do at three in the morning but one thing"

"Fine I will take her home" said Tatum

"it was nice meeting you" said Alexis" I'll see you at the studio in the morning"

"Cool" said Ashley

"Let's go babe" said Tatum

"Could you wait just a second for her" said Ashley to Alexis

"Um ya sure" said Alexis

"good choice…she's cute" said Ashley" if I wasn't your mom you could have done stuff, but I can't stop you from doing stuff when your alone cause your 17 and all"

"Mom don't talk about stuff because I don't know what stuff is" said Tatum grabbing the keys

"Just be careful please" said Ashley

TBC

If you don't like where this is going **please** tell me, I wanted to try something new


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning

"So crazy stuff happened last night" said Ashley in the studio

"What" said kyla setting the mics up

"Tatum has a thing with Madison's daughter" said Ashley

"Like a thing, thing" said kyla

"What other kind of thing is there god keep up" said Ashley

"Madison has a daughter" said kyla" I didn't know that"

"That's her right there" said Ashley

"Wow she's gorgeous" said kyla

"Ya I know" said Ashley" I told Tatum that"

"Hey chica" said Madison

"Hey um just give me like 10 seconds and I will show you the song I wrote last night" said Ashley

"Ok" said Madison

In the other room

"Hey" said Tatum

"Hi" said Alexis

"Im sorry about last night" said Tatum hugging Alexis

"It's fine, I had a good time" said Alexis

"really that's great, my mom can be a pain sometimes" said Tatum" oh and today you will get the chance to meet my other mom"

"Are you sure, I mean you haven't even really asked me out" said Alexis

"oh your right" said Tatum" I'll be right back" going into the studio area

Back in the studio

"Ya so were going for something so amazing you have nowhere else to go but the top ok" said Ashley

"Um R&B and rock but the rock just suddle" said Kyla

"Mom, sorry to bother you" said Tatum

"No you can never bother me" said Ashley

"Can we talk for a minute" said Tatum

"um sure" said Ashley" excuse me" walking out to talk to Tatum

"Mom, how do you ask a girl out" said Tatum

"Oh wow, um Tatum just say it" said Ashley" give her that Davies smile and the Carlen tilt and you should be fine"

"Really" said Tatum

"oh ya it works every time" said Ashley" you sure you want to do this"

"Don't question me im old enough to make these kind of choices" said Tatum in a grown up voice

"Well im sorry forgot" said Ashley backing away

"Ok so ya" said Tatum leaving

Back in the studio

"Ok so let's think about how you should approach this song" said Ashley coming in the room

"Um just sing it for now with Ashley playing keyboard I will fix what needs to be fixed after I hear it ok so, um ya" said kyla as Ashley starts playing the keyboard

"_I want you to, wrap your hands around my body- Take me to another place let's get away from here I want you to, let me know exactly how you feel No holding back, no strings attached Wanna touch your body" sang Madison_

"this is the most important of the song ok, you have to breathy and sexy ok" said Ashley" that will suck you into the song, so hit again but keep it sexy"

"gotcha" said Madison

In the other room

"Are you ok" said Alexis

"Ya" said Tatum smiling and tilting her head

"you keep doing something with your neck and it' creeping me out" said Alexis

"Ok fine look" said Tatum" I don't know what im feeling and im not ready to put it all out there and everything but I want you to be my girlfriend will you except"

"Well" said Alexis thinking

"Please" said Tatum

"Yes" said Alexis smiling

"Cool um ya" said Tatum hugging Alexis

"You know you can kiss me and all" said Alexis

"Ya I was going to just trying to put the moves on you" said Tatum

"ya right" said Alexis kissing Tatum

Back in the studio

"Madison that's perfect" said Ashley sitting next to her

"Thanks" said Madison

"hey" said Spencer" sorry to interrupt"

"Oh no problem…I mean you didn't, just come on in" said Ashley moving away from Madison

"Hi" said Madison to Spencer

"Hey" said Spencer

"So um you came to get Tatum, she's in the back room ok" said Ashley

"Ok" said Spencer watching them as she walks away

"Ok lets get back to all of this" said Ashley

"Um how about we take a break, im not in the mood" said Madison

"Oh that's fine" said Ashley getting up from the chair

"Alexis, lets go sweetie" said Madison walking to the back room

In the back room

"Can you show me some skin" said Tatum

"No what do I look like a stripper" said Alexis

"You know my birthday is soon, if you could just take up that occupation for just one night you would be so epic babe" said Tatum walking over to Alexis and wrapping her hands around her hips

"My mom has this stripper pole she thinks I don't know about, maybe next time when she's out of town…" said Alex

"Say no more, you just made me a happy girl" said Tatum kissing Alexis

"Alexis" said Madison opening the door

"Tay" said Spencer opening the other door

"Alejo what are you doing" said Madison pulling her away

"Mom stop" said Alexis trying to break her grip

"No you stop and don't say another word" said Madison

"Tatum, what the fuck are you thinking" said Spencer turning her around to face her

"Don't touch me" said Tatum

"What" said Spencer

"I said don't touch me ok, how hard is that to understand" said Tatum as Spencer slaps her in the face

"Don't ever talk to me that way" said Spencer as Tatum draws back to hit her

"Hey there" said Ashley grabbing Tatum

"did you see what she did to me" said Tatum

"Yes ok, now calm down for a second" said Ashley

"Spencer what are you thinking" said Ashley" your mom did that same thing to you"

"She…" said Spencer

"There's no excuse" said Ashley

"She's with her daughter" said Spencer

"Yes ok, they are together" said Ashley" karma is a bitch, because both you and Madison are going to have to solve the problems you have between each other now because they like each other"

"What problems do me and Spencer have" said Madison

"don't play dumb ok, you both give each other these cold looks" said Ashley" and im not going to let you hurt Tatum or Alexis just cause you guys are still thinking about old shit"

"old shit you caused" said Madison" tell Tatum good bye Alexis, you can see her later"

"Ok" said Alexis going over to Tatum and hugging her" I'll see you later"

"Madison wait" said Ashley going after her

"Ashley don't" said Spencer

"I need to talk to her" said Ashley

"You leave we're done" said Spencer

"Spencer gets it through your head, one you slept with aiden we started being done" said Ashley going after Madison

"Alexis get in the car" said Madison

"Madison yo nunca paro adorarle" said Ashley" I don't know if I said that right but ya"

"you did, ok and were to old to be playing stupid games ok" said Madison" we all know you would never leave Spencer"

"I love the both of you and I have dreamt of the moment you would come back" said Ashley" and this isn't how I wanted it to happen"

"Me either, but you can't turn back time ok" said Madison

"No you cant but you can fix it" said Ashley

"what we had cant be fixed" said Madison" look Ashley if you want to talk…can we do this another time"

"When you bring Alexis over we can talk please" said Ashley

"Yes" said Madison getting in the car

Later that day

"so you like girls" said Tanner

"Just one girl" said Tatum as they lay across the bed

"She's pretty hot" said Tanner

"Fosho" said Tatum

"So you done it" said Tanner

"no" said Tatum" she's not a slut"

"Like mom" said Tanner

"Don't talk about mom like that ok" said Tatum

"The lady slapped you and you still stick up for her" said tanner

"Whatever" said Tatum

"sorry I just get mad sometimes" said Tanner

"so do I but you cant say things like that" said Tatum

"do you understand how weird it is that your like replaying mommy's life" said Tanner" dating like the girl she dated in high schools daughter"

"well im not going to get her knocked up so there's the difference" said Tatum

"point" said Tanner" just try to keep it that way"

"Tay get down here" said Ashley yelled

"one minute" said Tatum on her way down stairs" it will stay that way"

"Alexis is here" said Ashley

"Ok mom" said Tatum

"I could just go up there" said Alexis

"Let me tell you know, if you don't tell Tatum what to do she wont do anything" said Ashley

"Are you talking crap" said Tatum hugging Alexis

"Oh me no" said Alexis

"well if you were I wouldn't do anything about it" said Tatum

"um my mom said meet her by the car" said Alexis

"ok" said Ashley going out to the front to see Madison taking a box out of her car

"hey" said Madison

"what's the box for" said Ashley

"it's your stuff from high school" said Madison with a smile

"oh really" said Ashley getting excited" this isn't a trick is it"

"no I was cleaning and I found it" said Madison

"wow look at us" said Ashley getting pictures out of the box

"I know" said Madison" it looks like Tatum and Alexis"

"ya it does" said Ashley

"why did you do it" said Madison

"cause im selfish" said Ashley" I wanted more and that's what I got"

"that's all I wanted to hear" said Madison

"that's I was wrong" said Ashley

"no, that you had a reason" said Madison" you crushed me when you did that and you know what happen"

"lets just live and forget about the past" said Ashley" I want to be your friend"

"we cant be friends" said Madison

"then lets me more" said Ashley

"um im pretty sure Spencer wont be ok with that" said Madison

"lets just say what she doesn't know wont hurt her" said Ashley

"im not going to be that girl" said Madison" I cant believe you were going to do that"

"look, I haven't had sex in forever, just a little fun" said Ashley touching Madison's hip

"A little fun turns into big problems" said Madison

"whatever" said Ashley grabbing the box

"fine just run like you always do" said Madison

"I didn't run you ran me away" said Ashley

"wow your so funny" said Madison

"I glade you feel that way" said Ashley

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Tatum will you stop walking back and forth, your going to do great" said Tanner

"are you sure I mean, I am very clumsy" said Tatum

"She will be here in less than 5 minutes now get your self together" said Tanner grabbing her by the shoulders

"Im together believe me" said Tatum

"good" said Tanner as the door bell rings" that is her now you go to that door and you do your thing" said Tanner like a coach

"fosho" said Tatum opening the door

"hello Tatum" said Madison

"hi" said Tatum as she sees Alexis behind Madison

"oh hell what are you doing here" said Ashley coming down the stairs

"to drop, Alexis off for her date" said Madison

Well bad time cause Spencer is here" said Ashley as Spencer wraps her hands around Ashley

"hey, how are you doing" said Madison to Spencer

"great how about you" said Spencer

"really happy to see my daughter happy" said Madison

"well were going to go and see a quick movie and then so golfing and then get a bite to eat" said Tatum

"ok that sounds great" said Alexis

"ok love you sweetie, you need anything just call" said Madison

"Tatum will take good care of her I promise" said Ashley

"ok you two have fun" said Spencer as they walk out

Later that night at the movies

"um two for Coraline" said Tatum

"Tay what's up" said a kind of preppy girl from across the way

"Hey, what's up" said Tatum getting the tickets

"oh it's so good to see you" said The girl

"oh Alexis this is Britney" said Tatum

"ya I know her" said Britney" can I talk with you for a second"

"ya sure" said Tatum" you can head inside if you want ok" smiling at her

"ok" said Alexis heading inside

"what's on your mind" said Tatum

"the fact that your dating one of the new losers in school" said Britney

"no she's not a loser" said Tatum

"in school who does she hang with" said Britney" all the freaking weird kids or the nerds"

"look she's different yes but I don't, judge her ok" said Tatum

"ya but if you don't something about her quick, your going to be the laughting stock of the school and you don't want that to happen to you do you" said Britney

"no" said Tatum putting her hand on top of her head

"she's a loser and you know it, her mom is a has been dancer come on" said Britney

"I…" said Tatum seeing Alexis standing behind her crying

"I just wanted to know if you wanted popcorn or something" said Alexis" im going to call my mom and im going to leave you and your rep so I don't mess up your life"

"Alexis it isn't even like that" aid Tatum

"Save it ok" said Alexis walking out

"Please stop" said Tatum

"Get the hell away from me" said Alexis

"move im trying to get through" said Tatum to the people in front of her" please just give me another chance"

"Ok tell me how you feel" said Alexis stopping

"I like you a lot and I don't care what happens to me for feeling that way about you" said Tatum

"I feel the same way about you" said Alexis

"then there's no need to call your mom" said Tatum" lets just go in the movie"

"ok" said Alexis

At the Ashley's house

"so you guys are like friends now" said Ashley sitting in between Madison and Spencer

"Ya I mean why fight" said Spencer

"Ya I miss her, were trying to work things out so we can be friends like we used to be" said Madison

"Seriously" said Ashley

"Yep" said Spencer" you shouldn't have a problem with it since you're the one who broke up our friendship"

"Oh go right ahead" said Ashley getting up from the sofa

"Do you remember the time this loser took us out to play golf" said Madison

"Ya" said Spencer smiling

_Flash back _

"_Come on Madison just hit the ball, it's not that hard" said Ashley _

"_It kind of is you have us on like the tiger woods advanced course" said Spencer _

"_Shut the fuck up" said Ashley _

"_im going to kill her Madison, you better get her" said Spencer walking away from Ashley _

"_Ashley calm down" said Madison" it's your turn"_

"_let me show you how it's done" said Ashley putting her ball down and hitting at it and it goes nowhere" damn it"_

"_well if that's how it's done were pros" said Spencer _

"_shut up" said Ashley hitting the ball really hard and hitting a guy riding by on a bike" oh shit"_

"_oh my god, are you ok" said Madison going over to the man_

"_Would you be ok if you got hit in the head with a golf ball" said the man _

"_were really sorry my friend felt sorry for this girl and took her out just to help her with her social skills, it wont happen again" said Spencer _

End of flash back

"Funny" said Ashley

"Ya it is" said Madison

"Hopefully Tatum doesn't make that mistake on the date" said Spencer as she hear the baby crying" oh I'll be right back" going to get the baby

"Good times" said Madison

"You know what else happened that night" said Ashley

"Ya" said Madison shifting uncomfortably

"Im sorry that I suck at keeping promises" said Ashley

_Flashback _

"_I need to say something to you" said Ashley _

"_Ok" said Madison as Ashley grabs her hand _

"_Well im not here all the time but when I am all I want to do is be with you, and when im gone your all I think about and I want that to be forever ok" said Ashley" so I want to give you this"_

"_What is it" said Madison _

"_a promise ring" said Ashley putting it on Madison's finger _

"_I love you so much" said Madison kissing Ashley _

End of flash back

"It doesn't matter anymore" said Madison

"it could" said Ashley

"Ashley, why can't get it through your head" said Madison" we will never be together"

"Only because you pushed me away after it all happened" said Ashley" you were going to have my baby"

"I cant believe you brought that up" said Madison" I was so stressed and fucked up from all the shit you put me through I had a miscarriage, even when I told you it seemed like you didn't even care"

"Don't you dare say that" said Ashley grabbing Madison by the shoulders

"Why it's true" said Madison

"I love you and that baby that me and you were going to have ok don't say I didn't please" said Ashley

"Hey you two ok, I heard yelling" said Spencer

"ya" said Madison" spenc im going to go but were still on for lunch tomorrow right"

"Ya" said Spencer smiling

"Good I'll see you then" said Madison walking out

Later that night in Tatum's car

"Did you have a good time" said Tatum

"um ya it was" said Alexis" can I ask you something"

"Ya" said Tatum grabbing Alexis's hand

"will we be ok at school" said Alexis

"of course why would you ask that" said Tatum

"We are so different and we have different lives, Britney was right" said Alexis

"no listen she wasn't right not at all" said Tatum

"your right, well I'll see you later" said Alexis

"wait" said Tatum" um…I love you"

"I love you too" said Alexis kissing Tatum

TBC


End file.
